Telepresence is important in today's business environment. As team members and customers may be spread around the globe, videoconferencing is an inexpensive means for conducting business. Advances in telepresence techniques enhance videoconferences between remote participants at different locations.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements or features in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions or prominence of some of the illustrated elements or features may be exaggerated relative to other elements or features in an effort to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.